bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Radio Messages: Olympus Heights - Apollo Square
The followings are all radio messages played in the Olympus Heights and Apollo Square levels of BioShock. __TOC__ Olympus Heights / Apollo Square 1. Tenenbaum - Welcome Back Welcome back, child. Welcome to the city where you were born. 2. Tenenbaum - Angry at Fontaine You are angry at Fontaine, yes? Now you know the truth. You are his tool, brought back to Rapture to save him. 3a. Tenenbaum - I Owe You a Debt (LS rescued instead of harvested) You have saved many of my little ones. I owe you a debt. 3a. Tenenbaum - Redeem Yourself (LS harvested instead of rescued) You have committed many sins, but perhaps you can find some redemption. 4. Tenenbaum - Mind Control Weakened While you sleep, I undo some of Fontaine's mental conditioning. His control is no longer complete, but he can still pull some very unpleasant strings. 5. Tenenbaum - Go to Suchong's Flat We made your mind with many locks und keys. Fontaine has most of those keys, but not all. Suchong designed your mind, taught Fontaine to control you. You might find answers in Suchong's flat in Mercury Suites. 6. Frank Fontaine - Go Get Stepped On And now you've got hooked up with Tenenbaum, huh, kid? She's a regular Mother Goose. All right, fun's fun, kid, but now ... go get stepped on by a Big Daddy, Would You Kindly? 7. Frank Fontaine - Huh? Huh? I says, Would you kindly go get stepped on by a Big Daddy? 8. Frank Fontaine - Code Yellow Ah. Seems like Mother Goose has been playing around in your egg salad. If you won't dance to that tune, I got others. "Code Yellow". 9. Frank Fontaine - A Stubborn Muscle I just told your brain to tell your heart to stop beating. Not right off the bat, mind you. The heart's a stubborn muscle. But, not that stubborn. 10. Tenenbaum - Out of His Hands Once you are free of Fontaine's control, then you can have your revenge, und we can keep my little ones out of his filthy hands. 11. Frank Fontaine - I Hope they Make it Quick That's it, kid. You're busto. My new friends will catch up with you soon. Ah, kid ... I hope they make it quick. 12. Frank Fontaine - A Big Investment I don't like this any more than you do, kid. But you gotta understand where I'm coming from. I've got twelve years down here. Big investment. A man can't walk away from a long con like that. 13. Frank Fontaine - Won't Make a Difference Kills me to turn my fist to you, but business is business. Don't let it get you down. Won't make a difference when this whole place is fish food. 14. Frank Fontaine - Breaks the Heart Hate to see you this way, kid. Hell, I was there when you were born. You ever have a dog you gotta put down? Breaks your heart. 15. Frank Fontaine - Ryan's Flesh and Blood Ryan's flesh and blood. Why'd I go to the trouble? Otherwise you'd have been cut in two by the first Security Bot you crossed paths with. But not Ryan. He made it so his security would recognize his genetic structure. With half his genes, you ain't immune, but you got just enough to throw them metallic mooks off their game. 16. Frank Fontaine - More than Leprechauns That Tenenbaum ain't what you think. Florence Nightengale, huh? That'll all come crashing down 'fore you can say "canned tomatoes". I've seen good bunco, and I've seen great bunco. But, when you waltz through Rapture and World War Two without even a scratch? You got more than leprechauns watching over you. 17. Frank Fontaine - The Ultimate Score ADAM's the ultimate score, kid. No more grifts. No more scams. A monopoly on ADAM makes Standard Oil look like the Piggly Wiggly. All that's left is burying the bodies ... and, when they're already six miles under the Atlantic, you got one helluva head start! 18. Frank Fontaine - Some Kind of Hero? You think you're some kind of hero? I ordered you up from Suchong like a Chinese dinner: a little from column A, a little from column B. What do you plan on going back to? Your fake family? Your phony dreams? Putting you out of your misery will be the nicest thing anyone's ever done for you. 19. Frank Fontaine - Charity Angle Made Ryan good and mad when I started playing the charity angle. Fontaine's Home for the Poor. 'Fore I knew it, I was calling myself Atlas and leading an army. Ryan and his precious Rapture. You don't have to build a city to make people worship you ... just make the chumps believe they're worth a nickel. 20. Sander Cohen - Hear Your Wings I hear your wings flapping in my home ... flip flap flip flap flip flap. Come into the light, little moth, come in. 21. Sander Cohen - Stay if You Wish I see you're still testing your wings, little moth. Stay and enjoy the dance if you wish ... but don't dare rattle their rhythm! 22. Sander Cohen - Coming Down (When the player disturbs the Houdini Splicers) WHEN will you learn to take instruction? I'm coming down there, little moth! Coming down to teach you to dance. 23. Tenenbaum - Some Goodies (Rescue gift) ADAM improved every aspect of man, except his character. Perhaps there is a Plasmid that can grow the spirit. Perhaps in your DNA this secret lies. I've sent a little one with some goodies to help ease your burden. 24. Tenenbaum - A Gift (Rescue gift) What can I really do for these little ones? I am tainted by sins. But you, perhaps you unlock a future for them that I cannot even imagine. A little one heads your way with a gift. Please, be careful. ---- Mixed Messages The message selection for the search for Lot 192 depends on the order in which the three main flats are visited and which of the two doses is taken first. No dose can be obtained until after Suchong's "Mind Control Antidote" diary has been found. Prior to that, all doses will be labeled "Mysterious Chemical". The flat in which each message occurs and the sequence of visits that trigger it are noted in brackets after the message title. S=Suchong's flat, T=Tenenbaum's flat, F=Fontaine's flat. Note there is no message in Tenenbaum's flat for sequence S-F-T. ---- 25. Fontaine - Not so Quick (Attempt to use metro before cure is complete) Not so quick, kid. I still got enough of a leash on that brain of yours to keep you from getting any closer to my roost. 26a. Tenenbaum - Find Lot 192 (S: S-T-F, S-F-T) I knew there was something to that. Always secrets with Suchong, always secrets. He must have this Lot 192 in his labs near Apollo Square. But, I once in secret stole a dose und brought it to my flat on the second floor. I never knew what it was for, but I figured if that bastard was doing something in the shadows, on this I keep my eye. 26b. Tenenbaum - Suchong's Secrets (S: T-S-F) Always secrets when with Suchong, always secrets. He must have this Lot 192 in his labs near Apollo Square. I once stole a dose und brought it to my flat on the second floor, but those apes would have taken it back to Fontaine's penthouse upstairs. I never knew what Lot 192 was for, but if Suchong was doing something in secret, on this I keep my eye. 26c. Tenenbaum - Drug at Suchong's Flat (S: T-F-S, F-S-T, F-T-S) Now hold there for a moment ... there is that drug again. Did we not see that at Fontaine's flat? We'll find some at Suchong's lab as well. 27a. Tenenbaum - Samples in Penthouse (T: S-T-F, F-S-T) Look at my home, torn apart by Fontaine und his pigs. No doubt he had the samples of Lot 192 taken to his penthouse. Entrance is in lobby, but the damn thing is always locked. You will not believe me, but there was a time when this place was all so beautiful ... 27b. Frank Fontaine - Tossed Tenenbaum's Roost (T: S-T-F, F-S-T) What do you take me for, some kind of mental incompetent? We tossed Mother Goose's roost the moment she decided to grow a conscience. You won't find nothing here, kid, 'cept maybe her memories. And trust me on this: you don't want 'em. 27c. Tenenbaum - Home Torn Apart (T: T-S-F, T-F-S, F-T-S) Look at my home, torn apart by Fontaine und his pigs. Why? Who knows, but I am sure there is answer in Suchong's flat. You will not believe me, but there was a time when this was all so beautiful ... 28a. Tenenbaum - Saved the Children (Elevator to penthouse: LS rescued) They say to save one life is to save the world entire. I made a place for the children here, but it is you who are their savior. Will you stop here, or will you deliver them from this terrible city at long last? 28b. Tenenbaum - Blood on Your Hands (Elevator to penthouse, LS harvested) So many innocents, und their blood is on your hands. I, too, know this shame. How will we ever account for our sins? But we must now set all of this aside. There is work to be done. 29. Frank Fontaine - Give Me a Smart Mark (F: Any sequence) I'm gonna miss this place. Rapture was a candy store for a guy like me. Guys who thought they knew it all. Dames who thought they'd SEEN it all. Give me a smart mark over a dumb one every time. 30. Tenenbaum - Survey the Damage (Lot 192 first dose, either location) Yes! The compound is taking hold. The effects of the mental suggestion are now gone, but there will certainly be side effects. 31. Tenenbaum - Need Another Dose (Lot 192 first dose, either location) Lot 192 has reorganized your entire Plasmid structure. I should have known you would need a larger dosage. You'll have to locate another dosage to fully remove the effects. 32a. Tenenbaum - To Suchong's Lab (Lot 192 first dose from penthouse) Gut. Now go und find Suchong's lab in Artemis Suites. In there no doubt there will be more of this Lot 192. 32b. Tenenbaum - Head to Mercury Suites (Lot 192 first dose from lab) Gut. Now go und pick up the trail in Mercury Suites. No doubt there we will find more of this Lot 192. 33. Tenenbaum - Making Do (Lot 192 first dose, at a Gatherer's Garden) It is too dangerous to re-engineer your Plasmids in the state Fontaine has put you in. You'll just have to make do with what you have. 34. Tenenbaum - Freed from Drugs (Lot 192 second dose, either location) Now you are having freedom. Suchong's drugs should have no hold on you. Take the bathysphere to Point Prometheus. It is time for this matter to be settled. 35. Frank Fontaine - Broke the Mind Control You broke the spell?! But layin' all your chips on Mother Goose -- it's not like you never been double-crossed before, you know what I'm sayin'? Hoof it to Point Prometheus. We'll discuss this like men. You, me, a submarine topside, and more ADAM than you could possibly imagine.